1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a flexible mold for a smoking device that may or may not utilize a liquid-phase cooling agent to cool the smoke, remove ash, and other contaminate matter before the smoke is inhaled by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of smoking paraphernalia are known in the art. Generally, such devices are used to aid in smoking tobacco or tobacco-like substances, including medicinal herbs, and other organic material. Over time, numerous variations of pipes, hookahs, and narghiles have evolved. The use of a cooling agent, such as water or another suitable substance in a liquid state, in connection with smoking paraphernalia has been particularly popular because of the inherent benefits associated with passing the smoke through water before being inhaled by the user. The use of water in smoking paraphernalia is particularly desirable to both cool the smoke and remove ash and other particulate matter from the smoke.
In general, a conventional smoking apparatus comprises a containment vessel partially filled with water. The containment vessel comprises at least a first orifice for smoke intake and at least a second orifice for smoke discharge. A consumable smoking substance, such as tobacco or other smoking material, is placed inside a bowl comprised on the exterior portion of the containment vessel, wherein the bowl is in fluid connection with the first orifice. Generally, the amount of consumable smoking substance placed inside the bowl is only sufficient to fill the containment vessel with smoke. The containment vessel is filled with water. The user's mouth covers the second orifice, and by taking a deep breath, the air inside the containment vessel is displaced and smoke drawn through the first orifice permeates through the water and fills the containment vessel. The user then inhales the smoke through a series of puffs until all of the smoke inside the containment vessel is used. Optionally, a plurality of tubes may be connected to the first and second orifices for a more convenient use. Additionally, atmospheric air may be introduced into the containment vessel through an auxiliary orifice to dilute the smoke before inhalation. An additional benefit of the auxiliary orifice is to allow the user to control the velocity of the smoke and air mixture being inhaled.
Water pipes are ordinarily similar in construction to the above-described smoking apparatus, with the exception of a mouthpiece communicating with the second orifice. Using the mouthpiece, the user draws the smoke from the burning bowl through the water in the containment vessel. As the smoke bubbles through the water, it fills the containment vessel and is selectively inhaled by the user through the mouthpiece.
Despite the popularity of conventional smoking paraphernalia, there exist several disadvantages associated with such designs. Conventional containment vessels are often of unitary construction and may be difficult to maintain in a sanitary condition. This is particularly evident with containment vessels having complex geometric shapes whereby the physical form of the vessel prohibits cleaning out the sediment that may accumulate within the containment vessel. Furthermore, mouthpieces allow for accumulation of moisture and saliva which further compounds the unsanitary condition.
A further drawback of conventional water pipes is that the cooling medium becomes quickly contaminated with ash and other particulate matter and must be changed frequently. This problem can be alleviated by having multiple water pipes; however, due to their often intricate designs, such a solution may be cost prohibitive to many users. The prior art, therefore, lacks inexpensive and disposable smoking devices adapted for a single use.
An additional drawback of existing water pipes is that the smoke is not sufficiently cooled prior to being inhaled by the user. While the water cools the hot smoke to an extent, the cooling action may not be as thorough as many smokers desire. Water contained within the containment vessel is often at ambient temperature, and its cooling effect may not be substantial enough to produce a dense charge of smoke within the containment vessel. There exists a need in the art for a novel and improved smoking device wherein the smoking device retains the benefits of conventional smoking paraphernalia and further improves on its shortcomings.
Traditional pipes that do not use cooling liquid also suffer from many of the same disadvantages.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other deficiencies in the prior art by providing a novel and improved mold for a smoking device.